youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dude Perfect
Dude Perfect is a YouTube channel run by the crew of friends Cory Cotton, Twins Coby, Garret Hilbert, Cody Jones, and Tyler Toney who specialize in 'trick shot' videos. They have received over 6.4 billion total video views from it, making their channel be within the top 120 most viewed on YouTube. The channel is so popular that it is the most subscribed on YouTube in the "Sports" category. Overall, Dude Perfect ranks as the 6th most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 36 million subscribers. In addition, their channel is the most subscribed from the United States. The Start Dude Perfect started off doing 'trick shot' videos, which compiled of the boys making shots using sport equiptment and often now random household items into places that seem impossible (or requires significant skill to achieve) and instantly got acclaimed fame, since they were one of the first times trick shot videos and channels had ever been established on YouTube. Their early videos were pretty simple and did not have a lot of budget spent on them. They put their high school basketball skills and friendship together on display, dating way back to their College times, and have since bonded much more along with improving their skills in the world of trick shot showings. Popularity Dude Perfect's rise of fame was in 2013-2014, when trick shots were everywhere on YouTube. Dude Perfect, already having a following, got the most popularity on YouTube in the community. They appeared in a lot of commercials on a lot of events, got mentioned all around the world through writing or video platforms, had famous celeberties (mostly sports stars) endorsing them or featured in their videos, and even got their own televison series, "The Dude Perfect Show", which aired their first season on CMT and currently airing it's second on Nickelodeon (since 2009, many YouTubers have appeared on the children oriented networks, Nick and Disney, such as the Paul brothers, with Fred being the first), as a result gaining almost ten million subscribers in a span of one year. Their popularity continues to grow as many admire they love and skills of competions and trick shots along with their expression of family friendly entertainment, as well as their appearances on Guinesss World Record books which they have been on several times so far. Channel Series (contents) Aside regular videos which consists of just trick shots, these are the special videos on the channel. Stereotypes The Stereotypes series is where the dudes act out the stereotypes of different subjects. The "Rage Monster" stereotype appears in every Stereotypes video and is portrayed by Tyler. The Rage Monster usually screams and destroys objects, and mainly rages at Cody. Battles They also do a battle series where all five of them compete for the win. The videos usually consist of Nerf battle and the such. Coby won his first battle in "Giant Sumo Battle". * *''' - Extra indicates other competitors (Paper Airplane Battle: Liam Hemsworth), (Drone Racing Battle: Luke Conard) * '''** - Indicates a tie between Cory and Tyler Face-Off Face-Off videos are featured on the Whistle Sports Network YouTube channel. In these Face-Off videos, the Dude Perfect members draw two people to Face-Off in a contest and a sideline announcer to commentate. The commentator is usually portrayed in a comedic sense, with an outlandish outfit and personality. Tyler is most often chosen to play this role, having been selected 10 times. At first, the winner received a replica WWE Championship belt, referred to on-air as the "WWC (Winner Winner Championship Dinner) Belt", but eventually a customized Dude Perfect Face-Off Championship belt was created, first debuting in the Office Golf Face-Off. However, the WWC is still occasionally presented along with the customized belt. Coby is the most successful member of the group in regards to Face-Offs; he has competed in 8 Face-Offs and won 7 of them. By contrast, Cory is the least successful, being winless in his 8 Face-Offs. Dude Perfect Customs Aside their video content and style, here is a list of things affiliated with Dude Perfect: *Dude Perfect has a Panda (a person dressed in a Panda costume) who taunts people from the opposing team in Dude Perfect's various contests, meaning the Panda appears on Dude Perfect's videos often. Sometimes he takes part in the competitions and wins them even. The Panda is quite famous due to being a mascot at the Texas A&M University (the college Dude Perfect went to) and being apart of Dude Perfect. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. * 1 million subscribers: May 13, 2013. * 2 million subscribers: December 31, 2013. * 3 million subscribers: July 28, 2014. * 4 million subscribers: January 17, 2015. * 5 million subscribers: May 1, 2015. * 6 million subscribers: July 9, 2015. * 7 million subscribers: October 12, 2015. * 8 million subscribers: January 8, 2016. * 9 million subscribers: March 17, 2016. * 10 million subscribers: May 26, 2016. * 11 million subscribers: July 21, 2016. * 12 million subscribers: September 4, 2016. * 13 million subscribers: October 19, 2016. * 14 million subscribers: November 24, 2016. * 15 million subscribers: December 28, 2016. * 16 million subscribers: February 25, 2017. * 17 million subscribers: April 6, 2017. * 18 million subscribers: May 1, 2017. *19 million subscribers: June 9, 2017. *20 million subscribers: July 1, 2017. *21 million subscribers: July 27, 2017. *22 million subscribers: August 31, 2017. *23 million subscribers: October 2, 2017. *24 million subscribers: November 19, 2017. *25 million subscribers: December 26, 2017. *26 million subscribers: January 25, 2018. *27 million subscribers: February 11, 2018. *28 million subscribers: March 12, 2018. *29 million subscribers: April 9, 2018. *30 million subscribers: May 11, 2018. *31 million subscribers: June 16, 2018. *32 million subscribers: July 4, 2018. *33 million subscribers: July 30, 2018. *34 million subscribers: August 24, 2018. *35 million subscribers: September 30, 2018. *36 million subscribers: November 2, 2018. This page was created on April 22, 2017 by HanselElGato. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views